Misconceptions
by DixieH
Summary: Tiny little plot hole filler set before Undaunted Mettle. Eames has a secret. Goren plays detective.


A/N: This plot hole filler is set prior to Undaunted Mettle. These characters are the property of Mr. Wolf etal. I only take them out to play with them because I'm too old for dolls. - Dix

**Misconceptions**

Eames manoeuvred the SUV through the underground parking lot to their assigned spot. Thirty minutes and she would be able to sign out and head home. It had been a long day, but then lately, they'd all been too long. Bobby was beside her in the passenger seat. He hadn't said much the last twenty minutes or so. He was reading case notes he'd made during the afternoon; flipping the pages in his black leather binder back and forth. After she shifted the vehicle from drive to park, Alex paused for a moment, her hand on the key in the ignition.

"I'll be late tomorrow morning." She said carefully; conveying nothing with tone of voice or facial expression. She glanced his way. He inclined his head slightly, but didn't look at her. To her eyes, he was obviously thinking about something else. He closed the binder and carefully zipped the case. "I should be in by 10." She said. He nodded and reached down to unlatch his seatbelt. She turned the key and the engine noised faded away.

"Doctor's appointment?" He asked. He turned in the seat and leaned forward before swivelling his head so he could look her in the eyes.

She nodded, concentrating on sliding the key out of the ignition. "Yeah."

He shifted in his seat and tilted his head first one way and then another. He was processing what he'd seen and what he'd heard. "You had an appointment four weeks ago." he said, testing his theory. When she nodded, he leaned back in his seat and smiled. He was pleased with the thought. "You're pregnant."

Startled she exhaled too quickly and waited a beat too long to respond. "How do you get that from two appointments a month apart?" Eames was unwilling to lie and less willing to tell the truth, but answering a question with a question wasn't the answer either.

He looked away. "Appointments in the first trimester are usually four weeks apart, as the due date approaches appointments get closer together."

He glanced at her. She was staring over the steering wheel at the blank wall. Her right hand still grasping the keys and the other hand was wrapped around the seat belt harness where it crossed her torso.

"You're tired." He said. "You're eating more often likely to mitigate morning sickness symptoms. Last week at the crime scene, you had to leave the room because of the odour. All symptoms typical in the first trimester. They should subside in the next few weeks. And there's the … uh … weight gain." He waved a finger in her direction.

She'd heard all she could stand. She released the seatbelt harness and slung it aside. With the other hand, she was opening the heavy door and sliding out of her seat. He was out of the vehicle and around to the driver's side before she slammed her door.

"Geez Bobby." She said when she saw him standing there. She moved toward him as if to push him out of the way, but he stood his ground. She was trapped there between their vehicle, the one beside and the wall.

"Alex," he said softly. He was surprised at the force of her anger.

"You promised you'd stay out of my head." Her voice was low and strained.

He shook his head and raised his hands to defend himself from the outpouring of emotion.

"Not in your head." He said. "Only your behaviour." He held out his hands palm up. "Sorry. I should have waited until you told me."

"Yeah." she said softly . Then shrugged her shoulders the anger leaking out as suddenly as it had come. "It's ok. Not like I could hide it forever."

He gave her a small smile and was pleased when she returned it.

"You'll be a great mom," he said trying to save the situation.

She smirked then and shook her head. "I had invitro. This is my sister's baby. I'm the surrogate." The statements snapped in a way she hadn't intended. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to dispel the emotions. "Always a bridesmaid never a bride." She said in a more characteristic way.

Then she was moving again. He turned sideways and she walked past him towards the elevator without another word. He followed her but slowly, giving her a chance to collect herself. In the elevator, he glanced down at her and wondered at her motivation. As a cop, she was as tough as they come, small and terrible. She was thorough, careful and smart. A pregnancy might not do much for her career and would certainly be difficult from an emotional standpoint. "Family" he said finally breaking his promise, "That's the important thing."

She nodded looking up. "It's the only thing."

-Fin-

_Thanks for reading. I'd appreciate your comments. - Dix._


End file.
